


Set Sail For Hell

by Mintzy_22



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, M/M, Pirate AU, pirate bill, pirate hunter Ford, pirate hunter Mable, pirate hunter Stan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintzy_22/pseuds/Mintzy_22
Summary: Dipper soon finds out that going to a “house party” with Pacific Northwest was not the best idea.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All my friends](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+my+friends).



Where are they? They told me they would be home at 4 it is 6:30. Did something happen? Are they hurt? All these thoughts ran through my head and they did not stop till I heard a knock on the door. I looked through the peek hole like Grunkle Stan told me to do just in case. You never know in Gravity Falls. At this point I thought it would be Mable, Grunkle Stan, and Grunkle Ford. But...It was just the mailman. Oh come on! I opened the door and the Mailman asked “are you dipper pines because there is no mail box here and it is my first day on the job.” “Yes this is him, and sorry about the mailbox a bear took it about a week ago. I was going to get a new one but I am going to wait till my Grunkles to get home.” “No worries and this is for you! Have a nice day!” I tried to hide the frown on my face because I had a feeling what the letter was about. I waved back to the mailman and went inside. I let out a sigh as I took the letter out of the envelope and began to read it “Dear bro bro, I know you won’t want to hear this but we are not coming back for another 3 or 4 weeks. We are on to something big! I hope you understand and we hope you are safe. Love, Mable p.s I was going to go to a party with Pacifica and I promised her I would go so I told her you would go instead. Love you!” Great just great first they are not coming home for another who knows weeks it could be a month for all I know! And now I have to go to some stupid rich people party. Just my luck......

I woke up the next morning to smell of.... Pancakes!? I was the only one in the house and I locked the doors last night! I told my self not to panic so I grabbed the pocket knife Stan had got me for my 14 birthday and I went down the stairs one by one trying not to make the squeak. I looked around the corner to see a tall blonde girl in the kitchen I let out a sigh of relief and said under my breath “Pacifica.....” then I went up to my room and put the knife away and brushed my teeth. I walked down the stairs at a faster paste then last time and turned into the kitchen. “YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK! I THOUGHT THERE WAS A ROBBER IN MY HOUSE.” “Well there isn’t a hot Robber in your house for you to have sex with.”she said in a sarcastic tone. “Haha very funny. Next time just let me know.” Pacifica let out a chuckle. “Anyways eat and get dressed, we are going shopping.” I let out a grown “And why is that...” even though I already knew the answer. “We are going to turn you into Mable dumdass.” Ok... that was not what I was expecting... “why can’t I just go as me!?” Pacifica looked at her food as she talked. “Well... you see I told my parents that Mable was coming not you and no offense but my parents don’t like you that much..” I rolled my eyes “I’m not surprised..” “whatever Dipper just hurry up I don’t have all day.” “Wait I never agreed to this!” I said giving Pacifica a death stare. “You don’t I have to because you have no choice I need someone to tell those stupid money bag boys to back off now get moving.” At this point I was a little frightened and I also felt bad which I don’t feel often it is just that Pacifica’s parents have been trying to get pacifica a boy friend for years and they won’t except the fact that she is lesbian. “You know you can be really scary sometimes!” “It is a gift.” She grinned at me and then walked into the living room. I finished my pancakes and went up stairs I put on my favorite red shirt with some jeans. Then I topped it off with my trademark hat. I walked downstairs and put on my white Converse height tops that weren’t so white anymore. “Oh this is going to be good!” She said with a devilish smirk on her face. “Yeah yeah just don’t fill your mind with to many pictures.” “Aww man I was just getting to the good ones to I mean you guys are identical” “yeah identical.” Pacifica looked at me like I had told her that 2+2 was 5 “That’s not what I meant dumbass, I meant your facial features.” I let out a laugh. Then me and Pacifica were out the door and on our “adventure” to the mall.

Will Dipper go through with Pacifica’s plan  
How will Pacifica disguise Dipper  
When will Mable,Grunkle Stan, and Grunkle Ford come back?  
Keep reading to find out 

Hi! Sorry it is short I will try to make the other chapters longer. Thank you so much for reading I hope you liked this chapter! I will try to post as often as I can. This is my first fanfic so sorry if it is bad. I love to read the comments they make my day. Anyways I hope you have a good rest of your day/night/morning ❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎


	2. Set sail for hell

“How about this one! WAIT NO! This one....” Pacifica said as she pulled out a navy blue dress that was just above my thighs, at first I thought the dress was black until I was CORRECTED by Pacifica. “NO WAY IN HELL AM I PUTTING ON THAT THING!” “ first off this is not a “thing” this is a very expensive dress that I am buying you, and second you don’t have a choice!” I was going to tell her that we didn’t even need to be here and she could just find another one off her friends that was a GIRL or a boy that was fine with wearing whatever this is, but the way she was looking at me made me to scared to even say anything back so I took the dress and went into the changing room. “This is so dumb.” I whispered to my self or so I thought before I heard a “what was that?” From Pacifica “N-nothing.” I quickly spat out. “Good.” *so mean* I thought. After I was done putting on the dress I looked in the mirror and let out a sigh. “Well here goes nothing.”

Pacifica P.O.V.  
*god how long does it take to put on a dress geez* but soon my thought bubble was interrupted. I was speechless! Dipper should really wear dresses more often. Man he looked good, maybe if wasn’t Lesbian I might think the guy looked kinda cute! Eh, whatever he’s 100% gay even if he won’t admit it. “Wow, you look good Dip.” “Than-“ “yeah he really does!” Who the fuck is that?! 

???? P.O.V.  
It’s true I haven’t seen Dipper in years but man did puberty do him wonders. I can also say the same for my self I now tower over dipper at 6 feet while he is about 5’1 I would say. I am also a lot skinnier then I was before you don’t eat much in prison. “Gideon?” Wow he got it on the first try, I am impressed. “That’s my name!” As I said that Dipper ran as fast as he could back into the changing room. Then a girl who was about 5’5 gave me a death stare. “What the fuck are doing here! Aren’t you a supposed to be in prison?” “Well you see they let me out early, good behavior I guess. Anyways have your parents ever told you to stay out of other peoples business, I am sure they have since you are a Northwest.” Ohh did that get her mad I could see the fire in her eyes. “And to answer your question I am here to get a tux for your little party.” “And to answer your question yes, yes they did teach me to stay out business that I don’t need to be in but that doesn’t mean I can’t know why you got out of jail early!” Damn this girl has got some nerve.

Dipper’s P.O.V.  
What the hell just happened? Why was Giden Gleeful here? Wasn’t he a supposed to be in jail? A bunch of thoughts like these whet through my head but the one I did not understand the most was why did he say I looked good in that dress? Was he joking? Was he serious? Is he over Mable? I was so stuck as I was putting my regular clothes back on. I walked out of the changing room thinking that maybe I was just hallucinating and now Pacifica thinks I am crazy or something. I walked back to where Pacifica was hoping that Giden was not there and I was just hallucinating or something. Nope that was not the case Giden Fucking Gleeful was here. Damnit can this day get any worse? “Hey Dipper.” I guess it can.

Mable’s P.O.V.  
*I hope Dipper isn’t to mad that we are out at sea for a longer time then we expected. I hope knows we are doing this for his safety. And a lot of other people but mostly him. I really miss him and I hope I can see him soon. I really hope he doesn’t kill me when we get home because I made him go to that party with Pas (Pacifica) I really wish I could have gone to that party..... but I can’t wait to see pictures.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for reading! I know it is a little late.... sorry! Poor Mable I really hope dipper understands.... AND POOR DIPPER HE HAS THE PREV ALL OVER HIM! (Inhales) also sorry it is short I ran out of ideas for this chapter and I think that was a good way to end it. And also it is 12:17 am and I need sleep! Send help 😅. Pls let me know if you like this fanfic! Anyways hope you are having a great day/night/evening. TTYL


End file.
